Livewells and baitwells are commonly found in boats to keep caught fish and bait alive. A livewell is generally a water tank that includes a fill valve, a pump, and a drain. The fill valve is positioned inside the livewell and receives water from the pump to fill the livewell. The pump can either pump water from a body of water to fill the livewell or pump water from the livewell for circulation and aeration.
Conventional fill valves have nozzles or knobs that extend out from the inside wall of the livewell and are often positioned above the desired fill line of the livewell. However, when a boat is in motion, water in the livewell, as well as the fish in the livewell, move around and hit the fill valve. Hitting the edges of the nozzle or knobs can be fatal to the fish, making the livewell much less effective.